


Tarlach

by inastra



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I LOVE TARLACH, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely druid who turned into a bear meets the strange Milletian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarlach

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I love Tarlach, until he actually kinda betrays you in the Saga, ahahaha.

In the first time in years, someone came to Altar of Druids. It was strange to see a young human trotting in the snow, wearing light armor that seemed cheap. But it wasn’t himself that greeted that small young human, it was his bear form. It seemed this small young human, which turned out to be a _Milletian_ had “Mana Herbs” for him, from the Chief Duncan. He took the herbs in his paws eating them in appreciation. Then a thought struck him. Maybe he should tell this young Milletian his name. It wasn’t really like going to start anything.

He wrote his name. ‘ ** _Tarlach._** ’ The Milletian seemed surprised and wanted to talk to him more, but he couldn’t speak in his bear form. Mostly growls and roaring. He mostly stayed silent as he ate his mana herbs. Giving his name to this young one wouldn’t mean anything much, right? Apparently, not. The Milletian learned about the _Three Missing Warriors_ from the chief and suddenly went on a fuss to learn about these three warriors.

It began a strange relationship. Between the reclusive Druid who turned into a bear in the daytime and the ever growing Milletian, who’s gender kept changing. This Milletian had visions of Morrighan, like his friend Ruairi. He warned and persuaded against going to her call. The past keeps catching him from behind, he hated it. Why did the Goddess have to bestow her so-called visions upon this young immature Milletain, when she had betrayed him and took his friends away from him. He was spiteful and angry. He debated and argued with the young one until it got to their head. Yet, they seemed sad. 

They wanted to find Tir Na Nog too. Even if there were obstacles. Yet, he forbade them to do so. Until suddenly the Milletain came back looking older and they had proof. Proof of trickery and of Cichol, who made him believe he was betrayed by the Goddess. He asked for forgiveness and helped the young warrior for many obstacles to come. The druid saw the Milletain as a student and _a friend._ He would never admit to them, though, but he saw through the young one’s journey to save the Goddess.

“This is the right thing to do right…. Mari, Ruairi…”


End file.
